Races
Level Adjustment: Some races described below carry a Level Adjustment. This penalty indicates that members of that race are effectively more powerful than other characters of equal level; a werewolf with the same number of class levels is slightly more powerful than a human, for example. To compensate for this disparity in power, those races with a level adjustment face the following restrictions: *When creating new characters, make sure to tell your GM if you with to play a character with a level adjustment. Add this level adjustment to the base level of your character; if you are rolling up a 3rd level ranger with a +1 level adjustment, for example, treat this character as a 4th level ranger. If your GM would allow you to play a 4th level character at that point, you may make this character. Otherwise, choose a race with a lesser (or no) level adjustment penalty. *You advance in experience level according to your Effective Character Level, which includes your actual experience level plus your level adjustment. For example, a 1st level character with a +2 level adjustment is effectively a 3rd-level character; she would need to acquire enough XP to reach 4th level before advancing and becoming a 2nd level character. *A character's ECL is used when determining the party's average level instead of their experience level. This affects appropriate Encounter Levels for the party. = Disgaea Races = Angel Holy and seemingly perfect, Angels tend to have flawless skin and fluffy little wings. They live through the heavens of Celestia, fluttering about the skies bringing peace to the galaxy. Demon The Demon is the most common denizen of the Netherworld. Though Demons come in many shapes and sizes, they are most notably humanoid creatures with pointed ears, as well as forked tails and possibly wings. Dragonewt (+1 Level Adjustment) A race of demons closely related to dragons, possessing many of their traits in both physical and personality form. Dragonewts are very dangerous and powerful adversaries. Human Hearty and sometimes heroic, Humans are a very complex and overpopulated species existing all over the galaxy in multiple shapes, forms, and societies. Super Human Android Machines crafted by mankind to surpass humans in every way. They are durable and strong, but mentally they are intelligent but cold an calculating. Three Eyed Demon Demons who have opened their third eye and it grants them abilities to see beyond their normal mortal sight. Werewolf (+1 Level Adjustment) Evolved from the werewolves in stories of old, the Werewolf of the Netherworld is a bit different than it’s more depraved, humanoid cousin. Werewolves are cunning creatures, having slipped past the obstacle of frenzied madness when transformed as well as the ability to manifest a few of their powers without need of a full transformation. Due to their insane power levels, Werewolves are constantly under a magic power dampener, this prevents them from entering their full werewolf state until a specific condition is met. Vampire (+1 Level Adjustment) A rarity among the Netherworld, Vampires are few and far between, however when they do appear they prove their dominance over the other creatures of the night. Vampires are partially undead demons that partake in the blood of innocents and are able to transform others into their kind. Very intelligent and dangerous, Vampires have an arsenal of mystic powers with which to cause havoc. Though they do have their weaknesses, the Netherworld lacks most of the required necessities to completely kill a Vampire. Ogre Devil (+1 Level Adjustment) Hailing from the Netherworld of Scorching flame, Ogre Devils are powerful red skinned demons whom exist amongst great heat and fire. Usually rather tough and always willing to start a fight, Ogre devils are known as Violence incarnate and often are considered a warmongering race. Bunny Demon From the Netherworld of Toto Bunny, Bunny demons are humanoids with bunny ears. They share other bunny like qualities including being rather skittish, however they will fight if necessary. It is believed that they are related to Scrabbits and Rabbit Swordsmen, though it is unknown how they are actually related. = Guided Fate Paradox Revolution Races = Merfolk Strange half fish, half humans that dwell beneath the waves in their own secluded societies. Fairy Folk These light-skinned, pointy-eared humanoids are extremely beautiful and move with a divine grace. They revere nature above all else. Few members of other races still believe in their existence, however, and in their vanity for their unearthly elegance they wish to bask in the limelight once again. To this end they have forged a close alliance with Celestia in an attempt to boost their popularity. Lion Demon Powerful red demons who appear to be humanoid big cats. Unliving Strange zombies that wander around the netherworld in search of oversexualized teenagers to eat. = La Pucelle Tactics Races = Nyan Small and mischievous cat people who are as loud as they are adorable. = Labyrinth of Refrain, Coven of Dusk Races = Gnome Tiny, pitch black fey-folk who live in tiny yet sprawling kingdoms and excel at defeating creatures larger than themselves. Soulbound Poppet Puppets crafted to appear as humans and whom are nearly indistinguishable from a human. Yggdrasil Owl A race of owl people that exist beyond our reality in the realm of Yggdrassil. Often skilled combatants, they fight to protect the boundaries of the universe and are known for traversing realities to keep them safe. = Makai Kingdom Races = Appleseed Strange and caterpillar like, the Appleseed race is a kind and awkward one. Bombster Bombsters are blue, big headed worm beasts that have a love for explosives and tend to kill themselves. Carrot Dudes Grown from the most sinful gardens, the Carrot Dudes are freakish and tiny yet powerful creatures. Corn Grown in Sinful Gardens, Corn are infused with great magic power, and are prone to death from super heated environments. Forsaken One The Slug like creatures once betrayed God and now walk the earth as sad and freakish beasts. Idol (+1 level adjustment) Crafted through magic by powerful spell casters, Idols are cute little creatures adept in magic. Lucky Doll (+1 level adjustment) Born from strange magic long ago, these skittish little bird creatures always have luck on their side. Mana Sphere Creatures of pure magic, the Mana Spheres are established magicians and spell casters. Mimic Living constructs that look a bit like Treasure Chests. Prinny (Demon) Similar to their cousins, the Demon soul Prinny is that of a demon whom had committed enough grievous sins to be punished as a prinny when it died. Unlike their cousins they are more versatile and can wield a variety of weapons, and also do not explode when thrown. Pump Kin Swift and noble, the Pump Kin are vegetables of honor and are also terrifying combatants. Stump Powerful logs brought to life by druidic magic, the Stumps are engines of battle and friends of nature. Thunder God (See Deity Race Below) Supreme rulers of lightning, the Thunder Gods are tall and powerful lightning warriors. = Phantom Brave Races = Owl Wise and powerful race of bird like people. Boar Humanoid Pigs that tend to be strong, healthy and kind of dumb. Putty Small Nature spirits that live amongst the trees. Scrabbit Rabbit like humanoids with big feet and great swift bodies. = Soul Nomad Races = Dracon Humanoids with antlers growing from their heads. They are just as skilled with a blade as they are with their words. Nereid (+1 Level Adjustment) All female aquatic humanoids, Nereids are as beautiful and graceful as they are deadly. Redflank (+1 Level Adjustment) Cousins to the Sepp and much more ancient, Redflanks are Large, powerful minotaur like creatures. Sepp (+1 Level Adjustment) Quick and sturdy bovine humanoids. They are fun loving and determined, but not the brightest. Whirwin (+1 Level Adjustment) Powerful Hawk like humanoids with swift wings and a battle ready personality. Deity (+1 Level Adjustment) This race stems from the Kami and other gods of the universe. Though gods are often seen as impossibly powerful creatures of destruction, some are not much more powerful than an average mortal. = Trinity Universe Races = Dog God (See Deity Race Above) Hailing from many different backgrounds, Dog Gods are sometimes cursed or blessed to be strange dog spirits. Kitsune (Fox Spirit) (+1 Level Adjustment) Tricky and playful, Fox Spirits are intelligent fox creatures often known for causing trouble as well as their magical abilities. Snow Cat Spirit (+1 Level Adjustment) From the coldest tundras and the most frigid mountains, Snow Cats are both nimble and extremely adaptable to their environment. = The Witch and the Hundred Knight Races = Goat Beastman Burridango Nomadic Merfolk (See Merfolk Race archetypes) Sand Merfolk (See Merfolk race archetypes) Humanoid Chimera (+1 Level Adjustment) Strange humanoid creatures crafted to appear as humans by alchemists. = Z.H.P. Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger Vs. Darkdeath Evilman Races = Dwarves hearty and somewhat short, Dwarves are powerful builders and fighters with long manly beards.